


We're nannies now

by spicysuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Mild Smut, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysuits/pseuds/spicysuits
Summary: Darvey one-shot : Donna agrees to do Louis a big favour, and since they're now living together, Harvey gets roped into it too.





	We're nannies now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello angels! I hope you're all having a great day! Here I am, with another idea I couldn't seem to get out of my head, so figured I'd get it down on paper (laptop) and see if that helped! Once again, I've been blessed by my beta angels, Blue (@ashadesofblue) & Sarah (@catsballeths) on twitter, and i'm forever grateful.
> 
> As always, all comments and constructive criticisms are beyond appreciated! x

After spending the morning getting distracted by their seemingly unquenchable desire for each other, they began on a batch of homemade pancakes (of course covered in strawberries and whipped cream). They decided that being a little bit later for a good breakfast, and just one more round of sex wouldnt make much difference. They finally got to the firm at around 10:45.

As per their usual routine they left the elevator together and took the long way so Harvey could walk Donna to her office, before leaving her with a kiss. Until he could come up with whatever small excuse to see her again during the day.

After sorting through the pile of documents she found left on her desk, the tiredness from the very energy-consuming morning had started to hit, so she headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Before she rounded the corner, she heard the familiar sound of the blender going at full speed, meaning Louis was probably making a prunie. Walking through the door, she was met with him very red and on-edge, the table strewn with glasses upon glasses of his prunie concoction, and the blender full with what could easily make another 5 or 6. Her eyebrows furrowed with a mixture of confusion and concern, while Louis was still too focused on what he was doing to notice her.

"Louis? What's going on?" she shouted, having to contend with the noise of the blender.

His head snapped upwards with wide eyes and his mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Nothing?" he said, completely failing in his efforts to pretend everything was fine.

"Louis, this isn't nothing. You only make multiple batches of prunies when you're stressed, or something is going wrong, and this is a HUGE batch. What's going on?" She stepped in further, coming to stand in front of him, holding his gaze. She was getting slightly worried but obviously didn't show it, as he already seemed stressed enough.

"Sheila and I are meant to be going away this weekend. To spend some time just the two of us, away from everything before the baby arrives…" he started, his speech slightly quickening, and hands flailing around in front of him.

"Are Sheila and the baby okay?" Donna quickly asked, the concern now more evident in her voice.

"Oh no, no. They're both fine. Well, the hormones are a LOT, but they're both fine," he said, reassuring her slightly, but still leaving her confused as to why he was in such a flap.

"Then what's wrong?"

"None of the nannies I tried to contact have returned my calls, every cat hotel I can think of is full, and my usual place is closed for renovations, so I have no one to look after Jasper!" he almost shouted, sounding even more stressed.

Donna had to pause for a couple of seconds to compose herself, and tried to hide the laugh that was stuck in her throat.

"Jasper… as in… your cat, Jasper?"

"Yes my cat Jasper, who else would I be talking about?" he remarked, wondering why she was questioning him.

"You called multiple nannies, as in child care nannies, to ask them to baby-sit your cat?" A smirk pulled at the edges of her lips, despite trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes Donna! He needs to be looked after and cared for properly, and he is just as important, if not more so, than a child!" The tension in his face was obvious, his voice a lot louder now that the blender had been turned off.

"I don't know what to do… Sheila and I need this weekend. We've been looking forward to it for weeks, and now we might not be able to go," he added, calming down a bit, and talking more quietly. Despite the fact that him calling a Nanny to look after his cat was absolutely hilarious, and such a Louis thing to do, Donna could hear the disappointment in his tone, and honestly felt quite bad for him.

Louis had been brilliant over the last few months, and had been their own little bodyguard when she and Harvey properly announced that they were together. Shutting down any rumours or derogatory office gossip whenever he heard it. He even called a meeting in the library and announced that if anyone was caught speaking ill of either of them, he would personally see to it that they regretted it.

Donna patted his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure something out. You'll get your well-deserved weekend away. I'll make sure of it." She rubbed his back.

He gave a small smile, his shoulders settling.

Suddenly a very mischievous smirk crossed her lips, the plan feeling devilish, as she let her arm drop back down to her side.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?" he replied, his brows raised.

"Why don't Harvey and I look after him for you? We're not busy this weekend, and it would be the least we could do to thank you for everything over the last few months." she offered with a smile on her face, knowing that he was going to say yes.

"You'd really do that for me?" he asked his face soft and grateful.

"Of course. And don't worry about getting Harvey to agree to it, you leave him to me," she said, adding a wink.

Louis smiled. "Agh, Donna, what would I do without you! I have a binder with everything you need to know in it. And I'll bring all of his stuff with him, and drop him off Saturday morning before we leave," he said, getting more and more excited.

She was about to respond with an 'okay', but before she could, he started again.

"I've got to go call Sheila! Thank you!" He started to walk towards the door, a very evident spring in his step. He grabbed both of Donna's hands, and leant in to kiss her cheek, before scampering off to go tell Sheila the good news.

Donna rolled her eyes, but a soft smile was plastered across her face, as she moved to make her coffee.

The remaining hours in the day were spent catching up on work that her and Harvey had missed in the morning, handling a big case that everyone was working on at the moment so Donna hadn't had the chance to tell him about the favour she had agreed to on their behalf. It finally hit 9pm, and was time to call it a day. Donna had taken her Louboutin's off at least 2 hours ago, and she decided to leave them off and just carry them with her bag and coat as she walked down to Harvey's office. She was going to have to tell him about their new weekend plans at some point, so she decided to just do it before they left to go home. Her footsteps were almost silent in her bare feet so he didn't hear her approaching his office.

She walked up to his doorway, and found him sitting in his armchair near the coffee table with his back to her. He was engrossed in a huge mess of files, all spread across the sofa and table. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, now only covered by his shirt, with his jacket and tie discarded over his desk chair. She'd always found him insanely attractive like this, with his sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone, giving a small but delicious view of his toned chest, and strong arms.

Her thumbs started working at the back of his shoulders, and up to the nape of his neck, which elicited an involuntary moan from him, followed by a big sigh. She slid a hand down across his chest, and the other down to curl round his waist as she leant down to meet his cheek. As he leaned into it, she placed a few soft teasing kisses across his cheek and jawline, then moving down onto his neck, causing him to reach for her hands and pull her tighter into him.

"Mmmmm, hey, someone's in a good mood," he said, voice soft, and with a slight hint of mischief in it.

"Yeahhh, and I'll be in an even better mood when we get home." She paused slightly, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and breathing in the comforting scent that was so undeniably Harvey. A mixture of sandalwood, some kind of cologne with a musky/spicy undertone, and that typical 'man' smell. It was still a bit of a novelty to Donna, even though they'd been together for over 6 months now, that she could do this so freely now.

She released him from her hold and he got up out of the chair, starting to pack away all of the files while she put her stuff down briefly to wiggle her shoes back on. After sorting everything out, Harvey held out her coat while she slipped her arms into it, being the perfect gentleman as always. Now they were ready to go home. It wasn't even a conscious action anymore the way Donna's hand wrapped round Harvey's with their fingers intertwined and the other came to rest at the top of his arm, stroking it gently with her thumb. She pulled him closer to her than normal though, which caught his attention.

"You okay? You're cuddly tonight." he said tentatively, turning his head to look at her with his soft eyes focussed on her face.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Let's get home," she reassured, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

He knew her well enough to notice that she was hiding something but also knew she'd come out with it soon enough, so he waited for her to start.

They walked over to the elevator in a comfortable silence and stood waiting for a few seconds before it arrived. Once they stepped inside and the doors had closed, Donna turned her head to face Harvey and moved the hand that was resting on his arm to his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"So, I found Louis having a meltdown and making bulk batches of prunies in the kitchen earlier," she started, bending her body and giving him a coy look.

"What happened?" His tone was almost playful, sensing from how Donna said it that the reason wasn't anything they needed to worry about.

"He couldn't find anyone to look after his cat this weekend," she said casually, a slight giggle following her words.

"Him and that goddamn cat," he replied, with an eye roll and chuckle of his own that followed.

"Sooo, I said we'd look after him, so he and Sheila can go away for one last weekend before the baby arrives." Anticipation and a tiny hint of amusement were written all across her face.

"You what? You have got to be kidding me! We're babysitting louis' cat?" His mouth was slightly agape with eyebrows raised, looking extremely surprised but not mad in the slightest. He could never say no to her.

"Yes, we are. It's the least we can do to thank him for how good he's been to us over the last few months. And if nothing else, he deserves a weekend away with his fiancée with nothing to worry about and for them to just enjoy some alone time before the baby arrives," she explained in her signature I'm Donna, and you know everything I say is right voice.

He didn't reply for a few seconds, taking in the fact that they were going to be looking after a cat all weekend.

"You know, you could try to not be so perfect, and high and mighty, every once in a while." He feigned annoyance but failed miserably since Donna always could see right through him no matter how hard he might try.

"Hey, I'm not perfect… I'm Donna," she replied, followed by a wink and a fully fledged smirk.

Harvey just grinned at her, as he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, you are. And that's perfect for me…" he said softly, just as they reached the ground floor. "I can't believe you've talked me into babysitting Louis's cat…" He shook his head slightly with a small smile.

"You better believe it Specter. Besides, you never know, you might actually end up enjoying it." She patted his arm with a self-satisfied look on her face.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," he sniggered slightly, still entertained by how easily she could convince him of things.

They walked out of the elevator, fingers now interlocked again, and said good night to the security guard before venturing outside to find Ray and head home for the evening.

Saturday morning came round a lot quicker than they expected, with the days disappearing as everyone was so busy. It was just past 8am when Louis arrived, wrapping his knuckles against the door of their apartment and alerting them they were about to be given a full-blown lecture.

Harvey went to answer the door, while Donna made some coffee.

"Louis," Harvey greeted as he opened the door to find his partner standing there with a huge cat carrier and a load of other bags that seemed very excessive. Very Louis for that matter.

"Harvey, good morning," he replied, picking up the cat carrier and a couple of the other bags. "Could you grab that bag for me please?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen where he could hear Donna.

Harvey picked up the other bag and shut the door with an eye roll, following after Louis shaking his head. How one singular cat could need this much stuff for 2 days was beyond him but it was Louis' cat, so that partially explained it.

"Coffee, Louis?" Donna offered, after everything had been set down next to the dining table. Louis had got the cat out of the carrier and was holding him and kissing his head.

Harvey stood looking at the pair wondering what Donna had got them into. As much as this wasn't his ideal weekend plans, anything could be made enjoyable with Donna, so part of him was also just intrigued to see how this weekend would turn out.

"No thanks, I'll just make sure you know everything about Jasper that you need to, then I've gotta go," he replied, putting Jasper down on the floor to let him wander about a bit.

Harvey felt a nudge on his leg, and looked down to find the cat rubbing it's head against his calf. An uncomfortable grimace crossed his face as he moved to the other side of the kitchen, Donna trying to stifle a giggle while watching the scene unfold.

He spent the next 10 minutes telling Donna and Harvey about every little thing. The temperature the milk needs to be, how he has a specific spot on his tail that he likes being scratched, that his food and water dishes need to be facing eastwards, to how he needs to be held and brushed for half an hour in the afternoon. Louis finally finished, and started to say goodbye to Jasper with tears in his eyes, getting ready to leave.

As much as he could be utterly ridiculous, there was no denying it how much Louis loved his cats and how well he treated them. It was sweet seeing his caring and sensitive side outside of work, and as much as they both knew it anyway, it only proved more just how much love that man had to give. As Harvey looked across to Donna, they seemed to be thinking the same thing and shared a small smile before Donna moved to walk Louis to the door.

"You're going to make an incredible father, Louis," she said, as he got up from the bar stool.

"She's right," Harvey added, a sincere smile on his face, and he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys, and thank you again for this weekend, I'm really grateful. I'd better be going then, I'll see you soon." A smile came to cover Louis' face too as he walked to the door, turning around just as he stepped outside.

"For the record, you two are going to make great parents too one day. I can feel it in my spider parts," he added, before promptly turning on the spot and marching towards the elevator leaving Donna and Harvey slightly dumbstruck.

It took a few seconds for them to actually shut the door and fully register what he'd just said sharing a look as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Spider parts?" Harvey asked, partly in disbelief and partly cringing because of how uncomfortable that phrase was.

"Apparently so… goddd," Donna replied, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the image that created. "I don't ever want to hear that phrase again," she continued.

"You and me both." He rubbed his hand across his face.

"So, we're going to be nannies for the weekend. You ready for such responsibility?" she teased, a huge smirk tugging at her lips.

"Looks like we are… and I don't really have a choice do I, so yeah, I guess I'll have to be ready," he retorted, rolling his eyes but failing to hide the small smile spreading across his face.

After drinking their coffee and reading through the basics in the binder Louis left, Donna started to put out the food bowls and litter tray and gave Jasper some affection to help him settle a bit. She sat on the sofa and patted her legs for him to sit on her, and he did right away, obviously having taken a liking to her. Of course he had, it was impossible for anyone or anything not to. Stroking him, she whispered, 'hey, look at you, aren't you just a little sweetie', and then relaxed back into the cushions, Jasper snuggling up in her lap.

Harvey stood and watched for a couple of minutes, admiring her. As much as he supposedly didn't like cats, he definitely liked this. She looked so sweet, sat there snuggled up on the sofa, giving Jasper loads of affection. Although she was always sweet, this was even more of a soft and gentle side of her that he hadn't seen much of before. He could absolutely get used to this.

After washing their mugs, putting the milk and food in the fridge, and moving all of the bags Louis left, Harvey made his way over to the sofa.

"You good looking after him if I go for my run now? I've done the dishes, and all his stuff is put away," he said, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her forehead, his hand ghosting across the side of her cheek.

Little things like that still managed to make Donna's heart flutter, and she prayed that feeling never went away, no matter how long they'd been together. It was partly the fact that they had actually made it here, after so long of them both denying their feelings and trying to compensate and fill the gap with other people. But it was also how domestic and soft it was that the infamous Harvey Specter was a sucker for little touches and intimate signs of affection.

They had finally made it, and it was still more than they could've ever wanted or hoped for. Even after being together for nearly 6 months, there were still new little things that they were discovering about each other on a weekly basis, and it filled both of their hearts with so much warmth and happiness.

"Of course, go enjoy your run babe. We'll have a good time here, won't we?" The latter question was directed to the cat rather than to Harvey, scratching underneath his chin in a spot she'd discovered he liked.

"Okay, see you in a bit. You two have fun," he replied, chuckling slightly to himself before leaning down to give her a proper kiss.

"Be careful," she added, head turning round to look at him as he walked towards the door.

"I will… love you," he said, his voice loud enough for her to hear but still soft, as his hand reached for the door knob.

"Love you, too," she replied, a subtle but very content smile crossing her lips.

He was gone for about an hour, and Donna spent most of it in the same position she'd been in when he'd left, enjoying watching some tv after a long week. She also quite liked the furry cuddles Jasper was giving her, every now and again moving to rub his head on her nose like a little kitty kiss, and purring loud enough that she had to turn the volume up.

After the program she was watching finished, and Jasper had wandered off to explore some more of the apartment, she decided to get started on one of the jobs she needed to get done this weekend. Tidying their bedroom, and reorganising her section of the wardrobe. She'd bought a couple of new dresses recently and needed to shuffle everything around to fit them in.

She put on some music as background noise while trying on a couple of different dresses, needing to see them on before deciding what kind of looks she was going to go with for next week.

Jasper strolled into the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed, settling on a blanket at the end of it, watching Donna as she flitted between the wardrobe and mirror.

"I'm back," he announced while shutting the door behind him and placing his keys on the little table in the hallway.

There was no response, which was unusual, but he heard the faint sound of music coming from the direction of the bedroom, so he quietly walked over to the doorway. What he found was a sight he didn't think he'd ever see in his apartment.

A heap of dresses strewn across the back edge of the bed, countless pairs of shoes scattered across the floor, and Louis's cat curled up on the blanket contently watching as Donna fiddled with the zipper of her dress. It was a gorgeous dark navy, and swooped into a deliciously low v cut at the front, with slits up the sides of the half-length sleeves. He loved that colour on her, almost as much as he loved her in green. There was something about green though that made it his favourite. He stood watching and admiring her for a minute, not wanting her to know he was there quite yet.

"What do we think of this one hey? Should we try it with the Valentino bag and the nude pumps?" she asked, directing the question at Jasper, as she bent down to pick up the shoes, giving his head a little scratch on the way.

That's when she spots him stood just outside the doorway, a huge smirk plastered across his face. Upon seeing his face, she realises he heard her talking to the cat.

"You're asking a cat for fashion advice?" he teased, both eyebrows raised and a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I'll have you know, Jasper actually has fantastic taste," she retorted, not bothering to deny it but covering with confidence instead.

She turned and walked over to the bed for support to put the heels on and just at that moment, Jasper let out a big meow making Donna giggle.

"See! He approves! And he's right, because I look great," she said, a teasing in her voice as she walked back over to the wardrobe.

All Harvey could do was smile and shake his head as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent down slightly to pepper kisses across the sea of freckles on the back of her shoulders and the sides of her neck, stopping briefly to focus on that spot just under her earlobe that he knew drove her absolutely wild.

Her hips involuntarily jerked backwards, pushing against his groin, very quickly revealing to her where this was going. Not wanting to give in so quickly, she turned in his arms, and pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him back ever so slightly.

"You need to shower… did you not get hot on your run?" she said, more of a statement than a question, and added a teasing eyebrow for good measure.

"Guess I do, but I'm hotter now than I was outside…" he retorted, his hands locking behind her back and pulling her towards the bathroom.

"Oh, are you? I wonder why that is."

"Mmm, I wonder. Maybe, because we don't have the a/c on, or just maybe, it's because of this dress." His voice was low and husky, in the way he knew turned her on.

"You know what would make this dress even better?" she replied in an equally sultry tone.

"If it was on the floor?" he asked, a playful grin encouraging her as his hands slid down over her lower back.

Before she could respond with some witty comment, both of their attentions were redirected to the floor, where Jasper had now walked in between their legs and was meowing at them.

Both of them giggled, and looked at each other before Harvey bent down, picked him up and went to put him back on the bed.

"Sorry buddy, this isn't going to be a cat friendly activity," he said, while stroking him on the head briefly.

"Now who's talking to the cat?" Donna teased, taking another couple of steps back through the bathroom door, followed closely by Harvey striding towards her.

"Don't worry, talking isn't what we're going to be doing now," he said, before his lips collided with hers, and his hands grabbed onto her hips to pull her closer into him.

He used his foot to kick the door shut behind him, ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted again, and they moved backwards toward the shower never breaking the kiss.

Amongst a mess of hands, tongues, lips and teeth, they managed to free each other of their clothes and get into the shower. With their lips still locked together, Harvey fumbled around trying to find the pressure dial, but unbeknown to him, he knocked the temperature gauge too. As the water cascaded onto their bodies, Donna screeched and jumped backwards, the ice-cold shock causing both of them to burst out laughing. The happy sounds escaping them ricocheted off of every surface in the bathroom, creating their own little bubble of complete bliss.

From Harvey pinning Donna against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist, to him being sat on the floor with Donna riding him, they tried out pretty much every position they thought could work in a shower. The water added yet another dimension to their already very adventurous habits, and they revelled in the happiness they had finally found. Amongst a whirlwind of moans, hisses, and cries of pleasure falling from their mouths, they both hit their peaks. Neither fell without the other catching them, and gently easing them back to reality after the waves of ecstasy had subsided.

After cleaning off and Donna deciding to wash her hair since it got wet during their fun anyway, they both got out and changed into some comfy clothes. Donna opted for a pair of black wide-leg silk trousers, and the matching floaty tank top with one of her favourite chunky knit cardigans. Harvey chose a pair of navy, slim-fit tracksuit bottoms that showed off the shape of his legs and butt perfectly, and a cream V-neck t-shirt.

"Coffee?" Donna asked, still slightly dazed from their impromptu shower session but with a very satisfied smile gracing her lips.

"Yes please," he replied, with a smile identical to hers.

She sauntered off to the kitchen and left him in the bedroom, throwing some clothes in the laundry basket and hanging their towels back up in the bathroom.

After finishing up in the bedroom, Harvey walked out to the kitchen to find Donna sat on the floor in front of the oven. Before rounding the corner, he had no idea what she was doing but the little 'meow' that followed alleviated his confusion. He grinned at the sight in front of him, pulled out his phone, and took a quick photo before she moved. He got an adorable shot, with her arms wrapped around Jasper, giving his chin a scratch with the most content smile plastered across her face.

Donna was notoriously good at dealing with and looking after people, so he assumed the case would be the same with animals too. But, actually seeing such a soft and affectionate side of her made his heart swell, with all kinds of emotions he didn't even know existed before he had Donna.

For him, she was the definition of magic, and the little things like seeing her with Jasper only confirmed that more. The photo he'd just taken would join the others in a folder on his phone, which he'd created just after they got together. Every time he saw her doing something that he found cute, like when she was sleepy and curled up next to him on the sofa, he'd sneakily take a photo., and add it to the album. Then, whenever he got overly stressed at work, or something had made him angry, or even just if he was missing her because they hadn't seen each other for a few hours, he'd sit and scroll through all the photos. It never failed to cheer him up and relieve some of whatever negative emotion he was feeling.

A couple of years ago, if anyone else would have done the same thing, he'd have thought they were nuts and way too soft. But now it was him doing it and it was Donna in the album, he'd happily admit he was a sap when it came to her.

She turned her head to find him stood a few feet away, smiling down at her with such a soft look in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile back.

"It's kind of nice having him in the apartment, don't you think?" she asked, while getting up and adding their signature splash of vanilla to the coffee mugs.

"It'll be nice tomorrow night when Louis comes to pick him up," he retorted, with an eye roll.

As much as he denied it, he was actually quite liking having a cat around. It gave the apartment even more of a homely feel, and he'd caught himself getting distracted from doing something he was meant to by stopping to give Jasper some fuss. He really was turning into a sap.

Donna picked up the mugs and turned to walk over to Harvey and give him his but Jasper had other ideas and had walked in front of her feet, causing her to stumble forwards to avoid standing on him. Amongst the panicked little dance her feet had done, she'd tipped a huge glug of coffee out of the mug and it had spilled all over the floor.

Before Jasper had the chance to start lapping up any of the coffee, Harvey had bent down, scooped him up in his arms, and walked in the other direction to get out of Donna's way while she cleaned it up.

"Hey, we don't want you drinking that little man, that wouldn't be good at all," he said in a hushed and gentle tone.

He was holding Jasper against his chest and scratching under his chin with one hand, while stroking his legs with the hand that was holding him up. As Jasper tilted his head up, enjoying the scratches, he brushed his nose against Harvey's chin, and the little smile that crossed his lips didn't go unnoticed by Donna.

She stood and took in the view before her. New York's best closer, who hates cats, and has always been known for being a hard-ass, was cuddling, and talking to a cat. The cat, who 2 minutes ago, was something he supposedly couldn't wait to get rid of. She had an inkling that he didn't actually mean it and that he was secretly enjoying the cat-sitting, but seeing it right in front of her face amused her, while also making her heart flutter.

Harvey was so concentrated on stroking Jasper, and talking to him, that he didn't notice Donna do the exact same thing he had done mere minutes ago. She'd unknowingly had the same idea as he did when they first got together, and had an identical secret album on her phone, full of photos of him being adorable in any given situation.

They'd always been connected on a mental level that fascinated everyone that knew them, but this was taking it to a whole new level and it was utterly adorable.

After taking the photo, and cleaning up the coffee, Donna walked over to the sofa, where Harvey had wandered to and plonked himself down with Jasper curled up and purring in his lap.

"Little man?" she said with a hint of teasing in her voice as she sat down beside him, reaching across to give Jasper's head a quick scratch.

"If anyone heard your little chat with him and saw this adorable little scene going on here, they might just think you actually like him," she continued, teasing him more, but in the loving and affectionate way that was so undeniably 'them'.

"Did Harvey protect you from the bad coffee?" she directed towards Jasper, quite enjoying mocking Harvey.

"Okay, give it a rest. I don't like him, I just know Louis would go crazy if anything happened to his precious cat and I don't want to have to deal with that," he shot back, trying to keep up the act that he didn't like Jasper.

He was failing miserably, barely able to keep a frown on his face, and with his hands still stroking the furry little creature purring in his lap, he truly wasn't fooling anyone.

Donna decided to leave it alone for a little while, knowing full well he'd end up doing something else that she could tease him about. She also knew that he wasn't as tough as people thought he was. What she didn't expect though, was for him to be quite so soft, especially with Louis' cat of all things. She liked it though, this more sensitive and nurturing side of him. She could definitely get used to it.

They sat on the sofa in a comfortable silence for an hour or so, with Harvey catching up on some emails, Donna looking through a couple of magazines, and Jasper sleeping contently, curled up in Harvey's lap. As they drank their coffee, every now and again they'd bump hands while reaching to stroke Jasper, which made both of them smile, every single time. How a cat of all things, could somehow make them both so soft, and in such a small amount of time, they'd never know.

The rest of the day went by, and they went about their usual weekend chores, like cleaning the apartment and going to get some groceries.

Donna was the one to suggest going down the pets' isle at the store, but it was Harvey who insisted on picking up multiple bags of treats. He tried to cover it by using the excuse of 'they're on offer', or 'they're from the same brand as his usual ones, and they're new, so he might like them'. The explanations didn't work though, with Donna knowing full-well he was loving every minute of having Jasper in the apartment.

As Donna unlocked the door with Harvey following her into the apartment, they heard a loud "Meow" followed by the sound of four little paws scuttling towards them. Donna smiled and headed straight to the kitchen to put some things into the fridge. Harvey stopped to put the bags down while he took his shoes off, and was met by a little furry face headbutting him and meowing repeatedly.

He chuckled to himself and gave Jasper some fuss, whispering to him in the same way he had earlier that morning, thinking Donna wasn't looking. What he couldn't see however, was her pointing her phone just round the corner of the kitchen, sneaking another photo of him to add to her album.

After putting all the groceries away, and making some pasta for dinner, they made their way outside to eat on the balcony. With both of them settled on the big sun lounger, they sat and enjoyed their food while looking out over the New York skyline as the sun began to set. They chatted about anything and everything, making each other laugh and just appreciating the fact that their weekends were still relaxed, and gave them a much welcome break from the chaos at the firm.

After their first official date, with the whole water and books kerfuffle, they'd decided that they both needed to start reading more often. So, for a couple of hours every weekend and one or two nights a week, they set aside some time to get lost in a good book and just ignore the rest of the world for a while.

Tonight was one of those nights, and they'd both brought out a book of their choice to read for a while. The setting was perfect, relaxing on the sun lounger, Donnas legs resting in Harveys lap with one of his hands tracing idle patterns up and down each one. The sunset in front of them not only gave them a beautiful view, but it cast a gorgeous pinky orange haze over where they sat, creating an even more content atmosphere.

Unbeknown to them, the door hadn't shut properly when they first came out, so it had clicked open and was left slightly ajar.

Too engrossed in their books, neither noticed Jasper paw it open a little further, and walk out onto the balcony. Donna was the one to finally notice, when the thump of him jumping up onto the table caught her attention, and distracted her from her book.

He stepped up further, with his front paws on the bannister at the edge of the balcony, and Donna jumped up in a flash of panic. She rushed forwards to grab him and get him away from the edge leaving Harvey slightly baffled as he tried to work out what had just happened.

"God, you scared me. You shouldn't be up there. Let's get you back inside. How did you even get out here little man?" she cooed while walking Jasper back over towards the door and giving his head a little scratch.

"Oh hold on. So, when I call him that, you give me shit, but when you do it, its fine?" Harvey teased, smiling at her.

"Yep, that's how it works," she replied over her shoulder as she sauntered back inside the apartment.

All he could do was chuckle to himself as he gathered up their dishes and grabbed the books to take inside for the evening.

The evening faded into the next morning and before they knew it, it was already 4pm. Louis had texted earlier to say he'd come to pick Jasper up at around 8ish.

They'd decided to watch a movie, and it was Donna's turn to choose, so naturally, about half way in, she looked over to find him slumped backwards into the couch, fast asleep. Jasper was sprawled out across his chest, and Harvey's hand sat resting on his extremely fluffy belly.

The sight almost made her tear up a little, with how cute it all was, and also because this was really her life now. Albeit, Jasper wouldn't always be there, but Harvey would, and now she'd get to witness countless little things like this. The thought sent a rush of warmth and tingles swirling around her heart.

She pulled out her phone and snapped another photo, making sure it was on silent so she didn't wake them up. After adding it to her album, she sent it to Louis too, with the caption, 'I guess someone doesn't hate cats as much as he makes out. Hope you've had a great weekend, see you in a couple of hours x'. She didn't really care if Harvey found out she'd sent it to Louis, it was too cute to just keep to herself.

Little did she know, Harvey had sent an almost identical photo to Louis the night before, but with her lying on the bed rather than the couch. He'd captioned his with something along the lines of, 'Donna being great with Jasper, which wasn't remotely surprising', and wished Louis and Sheila a good weekend.

They'd always been more connected than an average couple, even before they got together but it had only gotten stronger over the last few months. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Louis, and the texts confirmed just how perfect they were together. He made a mental note to make a comment when he went to pick Jasper up later on that evening.

They had dinner, and then made a point of sitting down and having some more cuddles with Jasper before Louis turned up to take him home. Donna gave him a good brush, and made sure he was looking pretty, while Harvey got all his stuff together, and put it next to the door all ready to go.

Louis arrived just after 8pm, and came in for a couple of minutes to give Donna and Harvey a quick run down of his weekend, and to make sure everything went fine with them cat-sitting.

"Yeah, we had a lovely time. We definitely both needed the time away to recharge a bit before everything gets too crazy. Did you guys get on okay with everything? I saw you both had a nice nap, and Jasper looked as if he was enjoying it too," Louis teased, knowing everything went fine but wanting to bring up the photos.

Donna and Harvey both looked at each other for a couple of seconds, with matching puzzled looks on their faces. Louis got the photos up on his phone and turned it so they could both see the screen.

They all chuckled at how similar the photos were, and even more so at the fact they'd both sent one without the other realising.

"Well, I can definitely see he's enjoyed himself, and you both did a great job looking after him, so thank you. I really appreciate it, guys," Louis added, a sincere look on his face.

"You're welcome, Louis. He wasn't any trouble at all. And we're both really glad you and Sheila had a good weekend," Donna replied, a soft smile pulling at the edges of her lips.

"Right, I better get going. Sheila's waiting for me in the car downstairs, so I'll see you both in the morning," he said, leaning down to pick up Jasper's cat carrier and starting to walk over to the door.

Harvey handed him the other few bags as they reached the end of the hallway, and they said their good nights.

After locking the door, and pouring a couple of scotches, they moved to the couch to unwind for a while before going to bed. Donna was the first to break their comfortable silence.

"I think we made pretty good cat parents this weekend, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think we did. He seemed pretty happy, and we returned him in the same condition he came in, so I'd call that a win," he replied, smirking slightly.

"We were destined to do a good job at parenting anyway. Louis did tell us when he dropped Jasper off, that he could feel it in his spider parts." A chuckle escaped her, finding herself quite entertaining.

She hated the phrase, but knew Harvey would hate it even more. Teasing him was one of her favourite things to do, so she'd endure the horrible thought to enjoy watching his reaction.

"Aghhh, did you have to! Please stop!" he exclaimed, shutting his eyes, and shaking his head, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What? If Louis' spider parts say so, then it must be right?" she added, feigning innocence but finding it thoroughly entertaining how much he disliked it.

"Oh you're in for it now!" he said, launching himself towards her.

His hands found the sides of her ribs and started tickling her – something he'd recently discovered drove her crazy and had very quickly become one of his favourite things to do when they were in a playful mood.

Flurries of laughter travelled through the air, filling every inch of the apartment with their unadulterated joy.

They would both continue adding more and more photos to their albums, and likely end up with some that were almost identical just as they had done this weekend. Capturing small and seemingly insignificant moments, and keeping them for a lifetime.

Whatever came next for them, whether it be a pet, children, or something else entirely, they were in it together, and would make it work like they did with everything. As long as they had each other for all of it, that's all that mattered.


End file.
